


Young Justice Outsiders: How I Learned To Stop Worrying And Appreciate My Dad Bod

by JudeDeluca



Category: DCU, DCU (Comics), Teen Titans - All Media Types, Titans (Comics), Young Justice (Cartoon), Young Justice - All Media Types
Genre: Baking, Family, Father-Daughter Relationship, Fluff, Fun, Gen, Weight Gain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-20
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-10-13 12:36:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17488160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JudeDeluca/pseuds/JudeDeluca
Summary: A quick look in the day Will Harper realized he'd gotten chubby and why it doesn't bother him.Just some short Will and Lian goodness and more looks at how Lian always makes her dad feel good about himself.UPDATE: Now with a new chapter where everyone gushes about Will's cupcakes.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> The greatest thing about dadbod Will Harper is how much experience I already had writing about the subject from my previous fics with the comic versions of Roy and Lian.

Will tossed the pair of jeans back on the bed and frowned in confusion.

"Weird, they fit the other day," he muttered. "Must've shrunk in the wash."

Today was his day off and he'd just returned from doing a couple of quick errands with Lian. Nothing big, just some light grocery shopping and then they had to pick up some doggy medicine for Brucely. For some reason he'd felt uncomfortable during their time out and wondered why his pants had been digging into his waist so much. He noticed a red mark from where the button dug into his skin. Yikes.

Pulling out a different pair of pants from his drawers, Will finished getting dressed and was about to head downstairs when he noticed his reflection in the mirror. Frowning again, Will took a good look at himself and then turned to the side. He inhaled and then he exhaled. Then he patted his stomach and groaned.

The jeans hadn't shrunk. He'd gotten bigger.

"Ugh, how'd I get so fat?" Will complained as he wondered about the new softness of his midsection. He wasn't sure how he could've gone for so long without noticing since his shirt wasn't doing much to hide it. Then again, it wasn't like he spent his free time sitting around the house doing nothing. It took a lot of energy to keep up with a hyper toddler who might wake up at 3 in the morning shouting about the boogeyman, running around and screaming.

He poked his belly and realized it had definitely gotten squishy. His sides were soft too. Will folded his muscular arms over his chest and sighed, thinking for a minute.

"Well," he conceded, "I don't look THAT bad." Looking back, this was a definite improvement over the walking skeleton he'd practically become two years ago.

Still...

"Whatcha doin', daddy," Lian asked as she appeared behind her dad and hugged his legs, taking his mind off his new softness. He couldn't help but smile at how affectionate his daughter was and picked her up as easily as he always had.

"Nothing peanut," Will kissed her forehead, "Just contemplating my old age."

"You're not old, daddy," Lian giggled. Technically she was right. As a clone, Will was really only 10 years old despite physically appearing to be at least 25 or 27. But why confuse her like that?

"Is it snacktime yet, daddy?" Lian asked as Will carried her out of the room, and Will felt a slight twinge of something as she did so. Of course she'd mention that now.

"Sure sweetie, what would you like?"

"I 'unno, what would you like?" Lian responded.

"Oh," Will shrugged, thinking a snack was the last thing he needed, "I'm not very hungry ri-"

As if on cue, Will's stomach growled in protest and Lian couldn't help but giggle. Betrayed twice in one day by a major organ. It didn't pay to be a clone.

"Well, maybe I'll have some carrot sticks," Will decided as he brought Lian into the kitchen.

"That's all?" Lian wondered as she hopped onto her chair and her dad started rooting through the fridge.

"Unfortunately, your dad's starting to get chubby," Will explained as he took out some apples, strawberries, and melon slices to make a small fruit salad for Lian, while taking out a small container of carrot sticks for himself. He set the fruit on the table near Lian, thinking about the teasing he'd probably get from everyone for letting himself go and dreading ever having to squeeze into his Red Arrow costume again. A small voice told him he hadn't "Let himself go," and it was about to gain an ally.

"You are?" Lian replied as she stood on her chair and started poking her dad's side. "You are!" Lian's eyes lit up and she wrapped her arms around her dad's waist and gave his new curves a squeeze. "That's great!"

"It is?" That was the last thing Will expected to hear.

"Now I have a new pillow for when we watch cartoons!" Lian laughed. "Ooh you're soft!"

"You don't mind having a tubby dad?" Will was a bit shocked by how enthusiastic she was about his shift in body size.

"Nope," Lian answered as she nuzzled his soft belly.

"Well that's all I needed to hear then," Will smiled and completely forgot about any thought of teasing. It's amazing how she always managed to make him feel better about things just by being her.


	2. A Healthy Glow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will knew Roy was eventually say something, but he wouldn't have to use all his dad powers to retaliate.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Takes place immediately after "Private Security" ended.

“Gimme a sec and I'll whip something up. Just try not to wake Lian,” Will asked as he let Roy into the house. “Otherwise she’s never going back to sleep.”

“I know the drill,” Roy complained, “You don’t have to treat me like I’m your kid.”

The two of them had just finished helping Nightwing and Guardian deal with the metahuman trafficking ring located in Star City and Roy, too tired to make it back to his place, asked to crash at Will’s house for the night.

Will turned on the kitchen light, deciding to fix a late night snack before turning in. After the events of today, dealing with Brick’s gang trying to hijack those V.R. goggles and then freeing those kids, he earned it.

“By the way,” Roy casually spoke as he entered the kitchen behind Will, “This has been on my mind all night. I’ve been meaning to ask you how it happened.”

“How what happened?” Will asked, his back turned to Roy as he began rooting through the fridge to start working on something easy but filling.

“How THIS happened.”

Will turned around to see Roy pointing at his midsection, specifically to Will’s stomach. His new roundness was more noticeable with Will being in his Red Arrow costume, from the way it clung to his skin and highlighted his curves. 

“Huh? Oh, yeah,” Will sighed in relief as he closed the fridge door. “For a second I thought you were talking about something important. But yeah, I put on some weight.”

Roy rolled his eyes. “Obviously.”

Will didn’t see what the problem was as he started to peel a red apple, shrugging all casual like. “No big deal.”

Roy obviously didn’t agree. “You think.”

“What can I say? The glow of a healthy dad bod is just one of the many perks of better living. I think I look good with it, that’s for sure,” Will laughed as he patted his belly. “And I know Lian likes having a chubby daddy to hug and cuddle with.”

“Lian’s 3,” Roy was unimpressed as he delivered a low blow, “She’d like watching the rinse cycle if you told her it was a cartoon.”

“Roy,” Will stopped smiling the minute Roy made a crack about Lian’s intelligence, setting the apple and knife down and glaring at Roy. “That’s not funny.”

“Sorry, you’re right,” Roy accepted since he knew Lian was a smart kid. “Low blow and I’ll make it up to her. Still, I can’t believe you let yourself go. I mean,” Roy couldn’t help but smirk since he was clearly having fun with the idea of a “Round” Arrow (even if Will wasn’t that big). “I knew you were upset about Jade leaving but I didn’t think you’d start binge eating to compensate.”

Will pinched the bridge between his eyes, having foreseen this coming the moment Roy eventually noticed his shift in size. “I have not-“

“What’s even in this thing, anyway?” Roy gave Will’s belly a squeeze with his prosthetic hand. “Marshmallows? Feels like, but I’m guessing donuts are the more likely option.” Then Roy began to laugh as he patted Will's gut. "Pfft, oh my God look at it jiggle. That's it, you're officially a fatty. I'm surprised you didn't threaten to sit on Brick earlier today.

Okay, Will decided, now it was time for revenge. He put on his best patronizing dad smile and said in an entirely too patient voice “Now Roy, you don’t have to cover up for me, of all people.”

“Cover what up?” Roy let go of Will and backed up, immediately recognizing Will’s shift in tone and knowing this wasn’t going to end well.

“It’s okaaaay, little buddy,” Will slung his arm around Roy’s shoulders and pulled him close, “I can understand why this is such a big deal for you.” Roy knew Will was deliberately putting emphasis on words like “Little” and “Big.” “Seeing my body change is making you self conscious about your height, isn’t it? You can tell me, I’M on the downlow.”

“I know you act like this on purpose just to screw with people!” Roy began to shout, aware of Will’s dad routine and how often his cornball humor masked several concentrated strikes against those who annoyed him or Lian. “And it’s not gonna work.”

“No need to get so wound up,” Will assured Roy, “I’m on your side. And let me be the first to tell you that you’ve got nothing to worry about.” Will positioned himself behind Roy to emphasis his point. “Some day when you’re older, you’re probably gonna grow up to be big and strong and handsome,” Will patted Roy’s back, “Just like your big brother Jim. Or if you’re lucky,” Will moved his arms so he could give Roy a bone shattering squeeze around his slim waist. “Big and comfy and beautiful, like me.”

“CAN’T,” Roy gasped, “BREATH.”

“See, someday you’ll have padding like mine to cushion you from blows like this,” Will lectured. “Maybe when you’re older, but for now you have to be patient, Slim.”

“I,” Roy squirmed out of Will’s grasp, starting to look more and more like a cat that had been thrown into a cold pool, “Am OLDER. THAN ALL OF YOU!” Will took a satisfied step back as Roy continued shouting. “I AM 25, YOU ARE 10. I HAVE PHOTO ID. I AM LEGALLY ABLE TO SMOKE CIGARETTES, PURCHASE AND DRINK ALCOHOL AND TO DRIVE A CAR!”

“You’ve been drinking AND driving?” Will shook his head in disappointment. “I thought I raised you better. And shouting inside the house, too. That’s it, Roy you’re grounded,” Will pointed to the doorway leading to the hall, “Go to your room. No video games for a week.”

“Y-YOU AREN’T MY,” Roy was so angry he couldn’t decide which response to give, “I-I DON’T EVEN LVE-“

“One or the other,” Will offered, “But you can’t have both, sport.”

The two then heard the sound of rapid footsteps coming down the hallway before Lian appeared and ran up to her daddy.

"Daddy daddy!" Lian squeaked as Will picked her up. "You're home!"

"Hey sweetie," Will kissed her on the cheek, "Sorry we woke you."

"Why you yelling?" Lian asked before she saw Roy and smiled brighter. "Unca Roy!"

"I was having a talk with your uncle," Will smirked, "He's grounded."

"Ooooooh," Lian whispered. "Unca Roy was bad?"

"Very bad, Lian," Will furrowed his brow and looked disappointed. "But we love you anyway, Roy. Right Lian?"

"Yeah!"

"No matter how small you are," Will delivered the killing blow.

"I AM NOT SMALL," Roy kept shouting.

"Touchy, isn't he Lian?" Will nuzzled Lian. "Just an angry little strawberry shortcake, your uncle Roy." Roy was never going to eat shortcake again after that last remark.

"Yep," Lian nodded. "A meany string bean."

"Probably because he doesn't eat enough, right?" Will was on fire.

"Ooh yeah," Lian agreed, "Too skinny and too cranky."

"Needs some meat on his bones like me, huh?" Oh Will was gonna remember this night for a long, long time, and so was Roy. Will and Lian were firing them off in rapid succession, leaving him unable to return fire. "Whatcha think Lian? Think he can rock a tubby tummy like your daddy?

"Yeah, chunky unky!" Lian cheered.

"I HATE BOTH OF YOU," Roy stomped out of the room into the hallway.

"Where are you going?" Will called after him.

"TO MY ROOM! I'M GROUNDED REMEMBER?!"

Will and Lian winced when they heard a door slam shut. Several seconds later they heard the door open and Roy returned to the kitchen and sat down at the table.

"Went in the laundry room, didn't you?" Will guessed.

"Shut up," Roy muttered.

"So, you want that snack or what?" Will asked. "Lian, you want a late night snack? But no sugar, okay and then it's straight to bed?"

"Okay daddy," Lian kissed him on the cheek. "But only if Unca Roy tells me a story."

"Roy?" Will looked up at the surly hero.

"...I get to pick the story."

"Come on Lian," Will put his daughter in Roy's arms and ruffled her hair, "Let's see if we can't fatten up your uncle Roy some so you can have chunky unky cuddles like you deserve."

"Yaaay!" Lian wrapped her arms around Roy's neck as he glared his iciest glare at Will's smugly satisfied grin.

"I believe you promised her a story?" Will reminded.

"Don't push it," Roy muttered before turning to his niece. "So, once upon a time, there was this little girl in a red riding hood named Lian, and she went to see these three bears. One was named Jimbear and he liked to grow pretty flowers, another was named Willbear and he spent all his time eating porridge and getting FAT!" Roy shouted in Will's direction.

"He sounds pretty cool! I like him," Will replied as he turned the stove on.

"But the handsomest, tallest," Roy embellished as he turned to face Lian, "And most bravest one was named Roy... bear."

"Ooh I like Roybear best," Lian added and Roy almost smiled before she added "He sounds like Daddy."

"I'll take what I can get," Roy sighed. "Anyway..."

As Will get to work making some grilled cheese sandwiches for the three of them, he couldn't help but smile as Roy continued his story about Lian Riding Hood saving the three bears from a witch's gingerbread house before they turned into pumpkins at midnight. Yeah, Will definitely earned this.


	3. His Cupcakes Are Better Than Yours

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will brings cupcakes to a bake sale at Lian's daycare, and all the moms just love to talk about how big and fluffy they are. Artemis is jealous.

“Where are the snickerdoodles? I was told someone was bringing snickerdoodles!”

“Guys do we need to keep the gluten goodies and non-gluten goodies on separate tables or did someone make a card or…?”

“Oh my GOD did you use actual sand to make these pecan sandies, Roberta?”

“And are we not gonna mention how your Black Forest cake looks like you used real tree bark?!”

“Yeesh,” Wanda Mann grimaced as she set down the tray of marshmallow squares she’d worked on the previous night with her wife, Barbie. Watching all these other moms buzzing around, doing an impersonation of coked-up bees, made her comment “And I thought the NY subway was brutal.”

“Wanda, quick!” Erika Santos, the bake sale organizer, came up to Wanda and asked “Have you seen where I put the apple turnovers? I-I can’t find them anywhere!”

Wanda gently placed her hands on Erika’s shoulders and say “Erika, babe. You’re holding them.”

“Huh?” Erika looked down to see yes, she was indeed holding the aforementioned turnovers. “O-oh.”

“Girl, you really need to relax,” Wanda chuckled as she placed the turnovers on nearby table next to the marshmallow squares and told her “It’s just a bake sale.”

Erika ignored Wanda and took back the turnovers, saying to herself more than anyone “The turnovers have to go with the other apple-based desserts. Everyone knows that.”  
Wanda rolled her eyes and realized why Barbie had helped make the treats but weaseled out of attending the sale, even though they both doted on their daughter Maisie (named after a dear friend) and tried to attend events for Danny’s Daycare.

“Everything okay?” Daycare worker Kate Godwin asked Wanda before getting a good look at how hyper everyone was. “Yikes,” Kate cringed. This wasn’t the first bake sale Danny’s held, but Kate never got used to seeing the moms act this way. 

“I know right?” Wanda sighed before adding “And just imagine about how bad it’ll get when-“

“Yo, sorry I’m late,” a familiar, chipper male voice announced as he entered the room.

“There’s the man of the hour,” Wanda and Kate both took a step back as the moms all flocked to the new arrival.

“Will!” Erika felt the tension evaporate from her body at the sight of the bearded redhead carrying several boxes in his muscular arms. “Oh you have no idea what a relief it is to see you.”

“Yeah,” Will chuckled as the moms began to help him with the boxes. “I had a thing to take care of at the company. They made it sound like it was an emergency but someone just hit the wrong button on the printer.”

“Tsk,” Lillian Kramer shook her head as she cozied up next to Will, “It’s a shame how they can’t seem to get anything down without you.” This coming from a woman who, moments ago, was having aneurysm over what color tablecloths to use.

“Oh thank GOD,” Sandra Hawke couldn’t contain her delight when she opened one of Will’s boxes, “You brought enough cupcakes to last the whole day.”

“Well you guys are always saying how much you love my cupcakes at these things,” Will smiled as he pointed out this important tidbit. While helping to arrange display for the various handheld pastries, Will didn’t notice how nearly every woman in the room shared a conspiratorial glance with each other at the mention of his “Cupcakes.” All except for Kate and Wanda, who shook their heads in resignation at being surrounded by a bunch of breeders. But who were they to judge?

Will Harper was, for all intents and purposes, a dream come true for many of these women. It’s not that all of their husbands (those who HAD husbands, mind you) or what not were a bunch of he-man stereotypes that spent their days drinking beer and scratching their asses. In fact, Roberta’s husband worked as a professional nanny and had even prepared a pumpkin pie for the sale. But Will Harper was a breath of fresh air. A single father who ran his own successful business and yet still found the time and energy to help out with planning events for his daughter’s daycare. Parties, day trips, sleepovers, fundraisers, no one knew how he did it but when it came to his daughter Lian he always found the extra energy.

“Will darling,” Roberta Lodge asked from the other side of the room, “Larissa and I are having trouble hanging up this banner. Could you give us a hand?”

“Oh sure,” Will turned around and headed over to help the two moms. Roberta and Larissa Lennox stepped aside as Will stood on top a stepstool to hoist up a banner on the wall. “How’s this look?”

“Little higher,” the two women said in unison, but they weren’t paying attention to the banner. Their gaze, and the gazes of many of the moms, was fixated a bit… lower.

Another fun fact about Will Harper, he was also absolutely gorgeous. That orange hair and well groomed beard made him look distinguished, and his body was a delight. Most of the eyes in the room were on those sharp back muscles and plump backside that accompanied his broad shoulders and adorable belly. His body language just exuded the feeling of health and vitality and it drove these women crazy. Many of them knew Will was a single father after his wife left the family (the circumstances of which Will was vague about) and they wondered what kind of woman would possibly give up the opportunity to snuggle with those arms and that stomach.

“This okay?” Will turned back to see a number of ladies were especially turned to his direction. “Or higher?”

“Huh?”

Wanda and Kate snapped their fingers to break everyone’s trance before Kate said “Will it’s perfect. Come on ladies, we have bake sale to begin in two minutes.”

“Yeah,” Wanda smirked, “If you guys don’t start paying attention people are gonna think you’re not doing this for the kids.”

The moms made several muttered sounds before returning to their respective tables as Kate and Wanda headed over to Will.

“Will I cannot tell you what a lifesaver you are,” Kate thanked him, “Your cupcakes are always a best seller at these things.”

“How’d you even find the time to make all of them?” Wanda mused, adding “Barbie and I barely had the time to finish those squares last night.”

Will stifled a yawn saying “Don’t remind me. I barely got enough sleep trying to frost all of them. Is there any coffee ready?”

“Come with me into the break room,” Kate nudged him in the direction of the door opposite them, “The hero of the hour deserves Danny’s special blend. Keeps me focused on dealing with all the kids every day.”

“Thanks Kate,” Will smiled as Kate led him out of the room.

As they headed into the hallway, Wanda could hear Kate asking Will something about a situation regarding “Steven Universe” when she turned to the wives marveling at Will’s baked goods.

“Did he make like six different kinds?”

“Some of them have to be store bought.”

“No these are homemade.”

“Like you’re on to talk, Larissa.”

“My God he’s got lemon raspberry AND blue velvet!”

“You’d think he’d go with red velvet.”

“The man knows his cupcakes.”

“Tell me about it. And speaking of cupcakes…”

Wanda felt herself getting slightly annoyed at the dirty laughter Roberta and the others were sharing.

“Nice one about the banner, Roberta,” Lillian snarked.

“Well I wasn’t gonna ask him to bend over to pick something up,” Roberta replied.

“Is it just me or do you think he’s gained a little more weight?” Larissa wondered.

“I think so,” Carly Ann Duncan fanned herself “But it looks so good on him! Like two perfect balloons.”

“How does the man do it?” Larissa sighed, “He’s the only guy I know who can make a belly work like that. I wanna lay down on top of it.”

“I wanna bury my face in his chest on a cold winter night and snuggle for hours with his arms around me,” Lillian dreamed.

“Hey guys,” Erika Santos cut in, “Do you really think we should be objectifying Will like this? He’s always such a sweetheart and he’s always respectful to us. Don’t you think we’re doing him a disservice by breaking him down by his body parts? I mean, we’ve all been there right?”

Wanda was touched by Erika stepping in like that; Wanda knew what it was like to be judged by your body parts, for good or bad.

Unfortunately, the gaggle of moms stared at Erika before Lillian said “Erika go stand by your apple turnovers, the grown-ups are talking.”

…

It was much later in the day when Lillian Kramer pulled Will aside as everyone was cleaning up.

“Will,” she said with her hands on his arm, “I can’t tell you how much all of us appreciate the help you gave us today.”

Will humbly shook his head and replied “Not a problem. I was just lucky enough to make time for it.”

Despite what a huge seller his cupcakes had been, there were still a few dozen extra left over Will was packing up to bring home. In fairness, he'd baked a LOT. He was going to share them with Artemis, Kaldur, and the rest of their friends since he rarely got the chance to bake for everyone. His hero friends loved his desserts as much as the moms at the daycare did.

“Yes, we all felt we were lucky you got to help out,” Lillian smiled and turned Will back to face her. She had that glint in her eyes. The glint of a woman entering the sixth month of a God send of a divorce. “I can assure you everyone always looks forward to when you contribute to our bake sales. We ESPECIALLY love your cupcakes.”

Will laughed again, not seeing what the big deal was. “I never thought they were that popular.”

“Oh yes,” Lillian picked up a spice cake cupcake and held it to her lips, “Everyone just loves them.”

“They’re nothing special, really,” Will mentioned.

“I disagree,” Lillian nibbled on some of the frosting. “Your cupcakes always look so tasty. They’re perfectly round and fluffy. It must take a lot of work to get them looking so good.”

“Well,” Will sighed as he clearly did not get what Lillian was actually talking about,” I guess I can say I work hard on my cupcakes if it’s for a good cause.”

“Definitely,” Lillian giggled as she looked Will straight in the eyes. “You have no idea how long some of us have waited to get our hands on your cupcakes.”

“Oh!” Will smiled and said “Well there’s no need for that. It’s not like I have a secret recipe or anything, I just use the internet.”

Lillian’s smile faltered for a minute and she set her cupcake down.

“Really,” Lillian sighed, “A lot of us were wondering.”

“I’d be happy to send a link to the pages I use,” Will offered as he finished wrapping up the leftovers.

“No need,” Lillian replied, “I’m sure I’d be able to find it.”

Will picked up the box of remaining cupcakes and bid everyone good night as he left the daycare. Wanda couldn’t help but smirk after watching Lillian get shot down like that.

“He had no idea you were talking about his ass, did he?” Wanda snarked.

“He didn’t have a clue,” Lillian sighed in despair. “But that just makes me want him more. Why are the sweet ones so dense?”

…

Will had just come in the door when Artemis arrived several minutes later, looking severely bruised and battered.

“Ouch,” Will cringed.

“Thanks,” Artemis muttered.

“Lemme get you some ice,” Will offered as Artemis plopped down on the couch and then regretted it when several of her bruises stung.

“Thanks,” Artemis repeated, this time sincerely as she took the bag of ice from Will’s hands and began to nurse her wounds. “We thought a guy named Q-Ball was going to be a joke. We were wrong. Oh how wrong we were.”

“Well I know something that’ll cheer you up,” Will joked as headed back into the kitchen before returning with a plate containing a single chocolate raspberry swirl cupcake with double chocolate frosting, Artemis’ favorite.

“Oh glory,” Artemis moaned in delight as she sunk her teeth into the confection and was grateful she hadn’t broken any teeth on this mission. “Why the hell Jade left a man who can make heaven into a dessert I will never know.”

“So was that a compliment or…?”

“How was the bake sale?” Artemis asked as she savored her chocolate delight.

“It went great! We made over 300 bucks more than we planned and I still had cupcakes left over for the guys.”

“Oh right,” Artemis smirked, “And did everyone enjoy your… cupcakes?” Artemis knew how much the moms who helped out at Danny’s Daycare thought Will was either a BBD (Big Beautiful Dad) or a DILF (Not explaining that one) yet somehow Will was totally oblivious to it all. For somebody as good looking as he was, he was also a little socially awkward and didn’t pick up on a lot of cues.

“As usual,” Will was feeling good about himself for having helped out as he said, “They did indeed love my cupcakes. I’ll never understand it though. They keep talking about how light and fluffy they are and I’m like ‘They’re just cupcakes.’ But it’s nice to be appreciated.”

“Well that’s to be expected,” Artemis trying to hide how funny she thought it was that Will had no idea what she really meant, “You do have the best cupcakes around. Except for mine, of course.”

Will couldn’t help but snort.

“What’s that supposed to mean?” Artemis warily eyed her brother-in-law.

“I’m sorry, but,” Will started to laugh, “I’m remembering what happened when you offered to bake Lian’s birthday cake.”

“Hey, my cakes are good too!” Artemis got a bit defensive. “People love them as much as they do yours.”

“Is that what you told the fire department?” Will was just glad the paint had the burn marks.

“I have fantastic cupcakes,” Artemis replied. “They are moist, fluffy, and plentiful.”

“I’m sure your cupcakes are just fine,” Will replied in that patronizing dad voice he’d honed to perfection. “But mine are better.”

As Artemis thought about it, she didn’t know what to be more pissed about. Either Will was deliberately messing with her head and knew they were really talking about their respective rear ends. Or he was still totally oblivious and thought this truly about baked confectioneries.

She knew she was screwed in both departments compared to him.

Artemis went back to finishing her treat as she added “At least I know Wally loved my cupcakes.”

And then Will simply had to add “Only because he never got to eat mine.”

Artemis almost choked to death on the couch.


End file.
